Turning Point
by PRP Gang
Summary: life is totally unpredictable.. no body knows what's next is waiting for them... and which second or a minute became a turning point of the life... PLZ READ AND REVIEW.. DUO STORY... : D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys… PRP gang… we are not gangsters… we are CID fans… and.. you can guess who we are…. Enjoy… reading it….**

It was 9:00 am.. All were present in the bureau except our duo Abhijeet entered in all wished him Sachin asked sir daya sir nayi aaye abhijeet glanced at him angrily

Abhijeet: Maine koi tekha nahi le rakha hai haar ek ki khabr rakhu Aana hoga aa jayega aur uski toh aadat hai dher karne ki

All were confused and shocked too.. While abhijeet goes to his desk and angrily opened the pc and started his work. When this all was seen by the person inside the cabin...When Freddy came...

Freddy: sir...

Abhi: han batao

Freddy: sir... Acp sir ne bulaya hai aapko

Abhijeet gets up and moves towards acp cabin He comes in...

Acp: abhijeet daya kaha hai

Abhijeet: sir mujhe nahi pata

Acp shocked

Acp: tum dono ke beech kuch hua kya

Watching him keenly

Abhijeet little bit restless.. Sir kuch nahi

Acp: Aise kaise kuch nahi.. baccha nahi hu mai sab dikta hai mujhe ab saaf saaf batao ...aakhir baat kya hai

Abhijeet: Sir...kuch nahi

Acp: Abhijeet baat kya Hai han?

Abhijjet: Sir...mai sach keh raha hu...

Acp: Abhijeet muze yej nahi pata ke tum kyu nahi bata rahe ho...magar ek baat batadu...

Abhijeet looked up

Acp: ke ab tumhara ye sab ab sirf tum tak nahi raha hai...

Abhijeet: Matlab sir?

Acp: Matlab ye ke...iss file ko padho aur batao ke kitni galatiyan hai...isme... jo tumne submit kiya tha...

Abhijeet took that file down head

Acp: abhijeet in sab ka asar kam par padta hai agar aglo bat koi galti hui toh main tolerate nahi karunga samjhe aur tumhare loye behtar hoga ki tum aur daya aapni problem sulja lo...

He took that file.. And looking at file..

Just said Abhijeet: Sorry sir.. Aage se aisa kuch nahi hoga

Acp: Good

He leave.. While acp sir mummers..Acp sir.. In tensed tone..

Acp: Pata nahi aisa kyu lag raha hai ki iss bar koi bohut badi baat hai Bagwan kare sab jaldi se sort out ho jaye

Saying which the assistant commissioner of police continued his work...While down on his desk...he opened that file and realized how many mistakes were there...he shook his head and started to correct it...

Abhi POV: aaj ye galatiyan toh main sudhar dunga magar...meri zindagi ka kya? usme hui galatiyan kya wo sirf meri thi...nahi...meri nahi thi...mere akele ki toh zaroor nahi thi..(Flipping pages) saza mai akela nahi bhugtunga...nahi bhugtunga...

Abhijeet was correcting his mistakes daya entered in bureau all wished him daya wished them not normally some pain was there but it was not shown.. He moved to his desk glanced at abhijeet.. who looked at him... Both stared each other them remembered the incident and their faces again became pale and their expressions were of anger... Abhijeet again continued with his work.. Daya moved to his desk... He started working with files... But his mind was not there... Pov: jo bhi hua nahi hona chahiye tha.. lekin galti iski bhi thi... Huh

Abh Pov: Dekho kaise react kar raha hai.. Jaise galti sirf meri ho... Par galti to iski bhi thi.. In concerning tone.. Par lagta hai he is feeling pain... Shooking his head... To mai kya karu.. Mai kyu itni tension le raha hu.. Isne li thi jab mujhe iss zarurat thi.. Tab to mera sath dena to dur mera phone bhi nahi pick kiya.

Soon bureau phone starts ringing and a new case reported

Purvi: sir... Case report hua Hai...

At the crime scene

Abhijeet: accha toh aapne dekha tha use andar jate hue?

Person: han sahab

Raj: sir mai sach keh raha hu...Maine Ravi ka khoon nahi kiya...mai kaise kar sakta hu

Abhijeet: Kyu tum doodh ke dhule ho?

Raj: sir wo mera sabse khas dost hai.

Daya came...

Daya: huh...aaj kal aisi dosti rahi nahi hai...

Abhijeet looked at him. Abhijeet: han...aaj kal dost ki ehmiyat nahi rahi hai kuch...ab toh dosti bhi haalato ke sath badal jati hai...

Daya looked at him...and moved aside...they both were taunting each other

Purvi had no choice to interfer... Purvi: sir plz hum case ko dekhe nahi toh acp sir gussa hogey

Abhijeet glance at daya: haan main toh kam hi kar raha tha he left

daya mumrmurs khud ladna shuru kiya mujhe bol raha hai after wards case is solved

Purvi in bureau was tensed ... Rajat asked her

Rajat: purvi tum pareshan kyu ho

Purvi: nahi sir kich nahi bas woh todha abhijeet sir daya sir ko lekar pereshan hu..

Rajat: kyu kya hua...

Purvi sir woh and she tells him...

Rajat: aisa kya hua dono ke beech

Purvi: Sir wahi mai bhi soch rahi hu...

Both were silent for a while and trying to found out what disastrous took place between them.. which changed them like this... Their thoughts interrupted by Freddy sir..

Freddy: sir ye parcel aaya hai...

Taking a look of that.. Its a rectangular shape packet.. And seems to be light.. Like it contains only papers or something of very light weight..

Rajat: Kis ke liye hai Freddy...

Freddy:Sir abhijeet sir ke liye...

All exchanged a suspicious glance ...

Purvi: Laaiye sir main unke desk pe rakh deti hi...

Till then daya arrived.. And his eyes stucked aat that parcel

Daya:Freddy ek min...

Freddy: kya hua sir...

Daya: wo parcel...

When Abhijeet came ...

Abhijeet: mera hai...

And took it from Freddy... Daya glanced at him...Abhijeet ignored it...All were sharing glancing that what is it...

Abhijeet: kya hua? koi bomb nahi Hai...daro mat...

All turned heads and started working.. When daya observing him...Daya finally came near him...

Daya(low tone ) Abhijeet...

Abhijeet didn't glance at him...he kept working in file.

Abhi: han...

Daya: tum jante ho mai kya baat karne aaya hu...

Abhi looked up...

Abhi: nahi mai nahi janta...Aur nahi janna chahta hu...(after a pause) Aur nahi kuch sunna chahta hu...

Daya (bit high tone) muze bhi kuch shauk nahi hai sunnane ka tumhe...

Abhi: (cold tone) toh aye kyu yahan?

Daya: (irritated and anger tone) galati ho gayi... Maaf kar dena...

All looking at duo...

Abhi: kitni galatiyon ko maaf karu...(murmured)

Daya: kya kahan tumne?

Abhi: wahi jo sach hai...

Daya: (testing tone) sach!...uske bare mai tum kuch na kaho toh accha hai...waise bhi.. Ye rahi wo file...(banging it) lelo nahi toh wapas acp sir ke samne muze neecha dikhaoge...file bhi bhulta hai karke

When acp came. Acp saw them...

Acp: kya ho raha hai

Abhijeet: kuch nahi sir

Acp: nahi kuch toh hai tum dono ke beech... batao kya hai itna rutha pan...

Daya: sir aap issey se puchiye waise bhi dusro ki galtiyan nikalne ka bahut shauk hai khud ko galti.. Manne ko tayaar hi nahi hote kuch log

Abhijeet: (angrily) matlab kya hai tumhara daya... galtiyan tum karte ho aur bhukh tana mujhe padta hai...

Daya: abhijeet kisi ne kaha nahi tha.. ki meri galti ka parshtachap karo... Aapni galti maan kyu nahi lete

Abhijeet: galti kya hai meri haan...

Acp: chup karo tum dono... Ek dusre ko dosh de rahe ho... Mujhe batao baat kya hai.. Aapne juniors ke samne aise ladh rahe ho kya sochgey sab.. Haan (scolding) baat kya hai? Batao

Abhijeet: sorry sir .. Mai nahi bata sakta .. App issi se puchiye...

Before anybody could react. He just took his parcel and leaves the place in nano sec. All are just shocked at his demeanor.. Because he never reacted in his life of 17 years.. It was his most harsh reaction.. which is making all more stressed... Acp shifts his gaze to daya..

**A/N: shall we continue? Plz tell… your reviews will encourage us… :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**While abhijeet outside the bureao..**

**Abhijeet: **Sorry sir I'm really sorry.. Maine aapke sath aisa behave kiya... I'm really sorry... **Tears made their way in his eyes... Pov.. **Per mai karta bhi kya.. Mai waha aur rahta to mujhe ye parcel bhi wahi khola padta.. **Taking a sign**.. Aur mai nahi chahta tha ki jis maut ke bhawar me mai phas gaya hu.. Usme aap yeah aap sab me se koi bhi phase... **Wiping his tears**... Kabhi nahi.. **in determined tone he left from there... **

**Acp was more angry on them **

**Acp:** yeh mujhse aise baat karega.. socha nahi tha.. Daya tum batao mujhe...

**Daya with head down... Acp**: tek hai jab tak tum mujhe batao na mujhe aapni shakal maat dikhana **acp left from there... All looked... Daya was in tears pov :** i am sorry sir par mujh mein himaat nahi hai main aapko kuch batau... **He also left the bureau..**

**Purvi:** sir baat itni badh gayi hai...

**Sachin:** haan purvi par koi bhi kuch batane ko tayyar nahi hai.. hum kya kar sakte hai...

**Purvi:** sir main yeh sab nahi dekh sakti... Abhijeet sir daya sir ek saath aache lagte hai aise nahi aur woh parcel main kya tha

**Sachin:** pata nahi purvi

**Daya... Standing outside the bureao..Indulge in deep thought...**

**Daya.. Pov..** Huh aise kaise jaa sakta hai abhijeet .. No abhi.. No boss **.. Means he is really annoyed with abhijeet..** Sab kuch mujh par chodkar.. Jaise all that happen I was only the reason... **He unwilling said in concern tone..** Par uss parcel ne kya tha.. **Now his mind took his hold...** Par mai kyu itnu phikar kar raha hu... mujhe kya lena dena.

**While inside the bureao... all are tensed.. Remaining all those things which took place just a while before...**

**Purvi:** Sir mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai...

**Pankaj:** Dar purvi kyu**.. Reminding something so added in scare tone..** Kahi aatma.. **Cutted by sachin in anger..**

**Sachin:** Pankaj.. Ye koi mazak ka time nahi hai.. **in sad tone.. **Yaha hum sab itne pareshan hai.. Daya sir aur abhijeet sir ko leke aur tum ho ki tumhe mazak sujh raha hai..

**Pankaj:** I'm sorry sir.. pata nahi maine kaise muh se nikal gaya.. Sorry sir...

**Freddy:** It's okay pankaj..

**Turning to all..**

**Freddy:** Sir iss bhar mujhe bhi dar lag raha hai... pata nahi aisa kyu lag raha hai ki .. iss bar baad kuch aur hi hai.. Kuch bahut bura .. **In hurt**.. bahut bura hone wala hai

**Abhijeeet went to his house he locked the house... Closed the curtains.. And looked the box... **

**Abhijeet pov** issey kholu ya nahi **he with much courage opened the box... And looked it contained some photos and loose papers.. **

**Abhi: Pov.** Jiska dar tha wahi hua...

**Whereas in bureau...inside acp sir cabin.. He is sitting on his comfortable chair... Holding file in his hand.. But lost in other world.. All those scenes are flashing in front of his eyes... The incidence which took place here outside his cabin... But he was not angry on them rude behavior.. In fact he is tension for his two sons who are angry on each other.. More than angry they are hurt..**

**Acp pov: **Mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai.. Jaisa dikh raha hai waisa kuch nahi hai balki baat toh kuch aur hi hai... **he gets up… and starts to leave out… without informing anyone**

**Here in abhi 's house...**

**Abhi pov..** Iska matlab mera shak sahi tha... Accha hua maine kissi ko kuch nahi bataya .. Warna mera sath sath unki bhi jaan ...**his thought process disturbed by his phones ringing Abhi received the call and attached to his ears...**

**Abhi:** Hello haan mangu bolo... Haan wo parcel mujhe mil gaya...par mangu aglli bar parcel bureau mat bejna. Haan haan ghar par deliver kar dena... Thank you tumne apni jaan khatre mein dalkar itni important information collect kari... Haan haan par apna kyal rakhna tumhare piche bhi ho sakhte hai wo log.. **then he cuts the call…. After the call abhijeet gets more tensed.. Abhijeet pov:** iss muskil ka haal nikalna hoga**... Doorbell rings.. Abhijeet quickly puts back everything and hides the box inside cabinet... He opens the door... And is shocked to see acp standing there... **

**Abhijeet:** sir aap aayie

**Acp comes in... He looks around**

**Acp:** ghar main itna andhera kyu kar rakha hai khidki darawaze sab bandh hawa kaise aayie

**Abhijeet murmurs** hawa aana ke liye jeena zaruri aur..

**Acp:** kuch kaha tumne

**Abhijeet:** nahi sir

**Acp:** ab yahi khada rakhogey

**Abhijeet:** sorry sir aayie na baithe...

**Acp: **abhijeet dekho bureau mein tum sabke samne kuch batana nahi chahtey they.. Lekin yaha koi nahi hai.. Plz batao kya hua hai tum dono ke beech. Daya bhi kitna pareshan hai...

**Abhijeet: **sir main kya karoo har kisi ki pareshani uthane ka tekha nahi le rakha maine...

**Acp: **abhijeet tum baat batao

**Abhijeet: **baat karne ke liye kuch hai hu nahi

**Acp sir.. **Abhijeet dekho tum dono mere baite ho.. Aur sirf name ke nahi. Dil se manta hu mai tum dono ko aapna baita..

**Abhijeet:** sir main janta hun ki aap hunhe bete mantey hai par sir kuch batein aisi hoti haan jo hum chah kar bhi bata nahi patey.. Aap daya se hi puch lijiye mujh main itni himaat nahi hai ki main apko bata saku...

**Acp: **abhijeet daya kehya hai ki tumse puchu tum kehtey ho ki daya se... Batao main kya karu

**Acp sir looking abhi keenly and trying to find out what all the matter from his expressions.. Gestures.. But all in vain...**

**Acp:** Accha thek hai. jab man kare bata dena.. **Turn and stepping forward to door .. Stopped with abhi sirs voice... He turned now facing abhijeet sir...**

**Acp said him ..** Kya hua abhijeet **through his eyes...**

**Abhijeet:** **Painfull tone..** Thank you sir...

**Acp: **Thank you.** In confusion kis liye...**

**Abhijeet:** Yaha aane ke liye.. Mujhe bahut accha laga... Aur mai ye bhi janta hu. ki aap yaha sirf mujhse hi milne aaye the.. Apko koi kaam nhi tha aas pass...

**Acp smiled.. And patted on his shoulder and said...**

**Acp:** apna khayal rakhna..

**abhi sir nodded while acp sir leaves from there...**

**abhi sir pov..** sorry sir mai janta hu aap mujhe apne baite se bhi badkar mante hai.. aur mai bhi tabhi to nahi chata ki aapko koi problem ho.. aur mai nhi bhi raha toh aapke pass apka dusra baite ho.. apko sambhal ne ke liye.. **wiped off his tears which formed in his eyes...**

**while on outside..**

**acp sir looked back to abhijeet's house ... after glancing it..made his way towards his home. in his car.. while driving.. his mind is continuously working on something and trying to find out... but no so in frustration he banged his hand on staring... acp pov:** mai ksise bhul gaya ki mai sr inpecter abhijeet ke bhare me soch raha hu.. even more frustation.. ek bhi ek bhi.. Loose point nahi choda ki mujhe pata lag sake ki akhir baat kya hai.. tense bhi lag raha tha.. iss bhar mujhe bhi dar lag raha hai Aisa lag raha hai ki kuch bahut bura hone wala hai iss baar...

**Abhijeet pov:** sorry sir par main aapko kuch nahi bata sakta aapko kya main kisi ko kuch nahi bata sakta... **He leaves from his house and goes to bureau case was reported and get some info they went to lab abhijeet, daya, purvi, sachin abhijeet used to wish **good morning tarikaji... **But this time he did not say... Salukhe was surprised.. daya noticed abhijeet in deep thought.. but ignore it...**

**Doctor Salukhe.. shocked.. so added in amuzing tone...** bhae ye kya aaj suraj kaha se nikla hai...

**now all are starring abhijjeet.. who was in other world...purvi said .. in low tone so that only abhi sir could hear... **sir

**Abhijeet came out of his thought haan purvi.. Abhijeet realised all the eyes were looking at him..** Sir kuch kaha aapne

**Salukhe:** haan tum tek ho na.. Aaj tumne tarika se na hai na hello..

**Abhijeet:** sir hi hello hoti rahegi aap kaam ki baat batyie **all were surprised at his changed behavior he realised that what he said.. So added.. **

**Abhijeet..** Sorry sir.. wo pata nahi kaise ... Haan wo bus kuch souch raha tha... **Clearing their doubts.**. Wo case ke bare me...

**Abhijeet:** Hello tarika ji...

**She replied with a small smile... Are taking information all left.. Whereas abhijeet stays there...**

**Abhijeet.. to dr salukhe:** Sorry sir.. **salukhe bewildered.. what abhijeet is saying...**

**Doctor Salukhe:** sorry kis liye...

**Abhijeet:** sir wo mai apko bohut pareshan kiya na iss liye... **and left from there without taking any reply.. Whereas doctor salukhe is standing still.. thinking what exactly Abhijeet said...**

**A/N: yaar yeh kya aap sabne humhari pehli stories ko itna pyaar diya… isko itna kaam kyu? Plz review…. And aap soch rahe honge main aasa kyu keh rahi hu… kyuki maine pehle aur bhi stories liki hai… humne… aur bhi stories liki hai aur aap sabne khub pyaar diya… issey bhi kijiye na… plz.. thanks to all.. who reviewed…**


End file.
